


Ill

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Mother of Monsters/Echidna AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of male lactation, Mother of Monsters AU, Ren's an awkward dad, Sickfic, Tentacle Babies, a whole bunch of monster babs, cube baby, echidna AU, force sensitive monster babies, i'd say it's hurt/comfort but the kids aren't so good at comforting, implied past mpreg, kids crying, mentions of character death (no one actually dies tho), post-TFA, xeno/alien Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: -Mother of Monsters/Echidna!Hux AU is by the_Archivist and I-Hux picks up an illness from a trooper squadron while Ren is out on a mission, so it's up to four of his kids to try and take care of him until professional medical help arrives.They're not good at it.At all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im laughing because Archivist is sending me all this cool angst-y stuff and im just like writing this 'aww the babs taking care of their momma when hes sick'  
> also I realized that the kids are like???? age 5-6 at most. These ones are like 2-3. The Finalizer is full of alien monster toddlers.  
> finally we learn some names and details about the kids. Mavin (for some reason i decided they're the asshole child lmao???), Reven, Simon, Sable, with mentions of others.

**Ill**

"Mama?" Hux felt something poking his shoulder. It felt like a human finger. Strange, no humans except for Kylo ever came in his room, and his husband was off on a mission. It was smaller than a normal human's, he thought blearily.

"Mum, it's halfway through your first shift." He barely registered the high pitched voice of his middle child. Logically, he knew he should be getting up. His alarm was going off like crazy. The finger poking him started to feel slightly gelatinous and squished against him.

" _Mother, awaken,_ " a deep voice rattled in his head. Groaning, Hux forced his eyes to open, feeling terrible. 

Three of his children were around him, one floating above his face. The one poking him stopped, and he took in which three it was. Floater, Simon, melting toddler, Mavin, and the tall one next to his bed was Reven.

"You don't look good, Mum." Captain Phasma's voice came out of Reven this time. It switched to Mitaka, "Your face is very pale. More so than usual."

The melting one tried to make a comment but their tongue and mouth were too deformed to make a sound as they gradually became a blob of flesh. Simon landed on his chest, light as air. 

" _Are you ill, Mother?_ " Simon turned to put their hand-tail on his forehead. " _You're running a fever. Reven?_ "

"Yes?" Hux wasn't sure whose voice that was now. It sounded slightly muffled, like a stormtrooper's.

" _Mother is feverish._ "

"Mum's sick?"

" _Shh, you don't want to alert everyone. Go and call the medbay._ "

The pile of flesh morphed back into a toddler. "Why do you act like you're the most mature, Simon? Argent's the oldest. Hell, I'm older than you, the twins are older than you. Let's see what Peter and Pear think." Mavin sounded eager for a fight as always, Hux noted. Normally he would put an end to it, but he was just so tired.

" _This is a private conversation between Mother, Reven, and I. Have some respect, please. The twins have the intelligence and capability of idiotic newborns, they wouldn't know what to do._ "

That wasn't very nice to say about their older siblings. He could feel his eyes closing.

"Mum?"

" _Reven! Go call a medic!_ "

"Is Mum gonna be okay?"

" _He won't be if you don't call!_ " Simon threatened. Skittering off, Reven made a few upset clicking noises. They grabbed a comm off of Hux's desk and made the call down to the medbay. " _And you, Mavin-_ "

"Oh boy, what's Phaser gonna yell at me for now?"

" _Ph-Phaser?_ "

"Yeah. That's all you can do. Phase through stuff. Walls. Grab stuff with your little hand. Yell at someone and sic Reven on 'em, cuz you're so small. You don't even walk on your own, you just float. Like, really?" Simon lowered themselves. "Don't be so mean to Peter and Pear, either. Just because they're simple doesn't mean they're idiots. They're pretty smart in their own way."

"A medical droid is coming up!" Reven called. "They said to try and reduce Mum's fever. Don't be mean to Simon, hypocrite shapeshifter."

"I want Simon to attack me, show me what they've got."

"Focus on Mum. He looks really bad..."

Mavin started melting again, sooner than usual. Disappointed, they slunk away from Hux. 

Simon came up with a solution. " _Sable can cool down Mother!_ "

"No offense, Simon, but Sable is a baby."

" _Yes, so we'll just project what we need to them! Fetch them from the crib?_ "

Reven didn't think it would work, with how unpredictable Sable's abilities were. While the baby changed temperature at will or based on emotion, it could potentially cause a lot of harm. If it got too heavy, or too hot, it would hurt Hux. Reven went to the crib and gently stroked Sable's top side to let it know they were there. Then they picked it up, carrying the black cube over to Hux.

Simon instructed them to place Sable on Hux's forehead, sending the baby a feeling of cold through the force.

"It's getting warmer. Come on, Sable, fix Mum's fever. Cool. Just go cool."

After some coaxing, Sable had turned itself slightly squishy, cool, and was vibrating. Mavin shifted back into a person and used their hands in order to shift their baby sibling into perfect position. Reven had placed it crooked. Sitting back they shook Hux's shoulder. "Mama? Does that feel better?"

No response.

"When's that droid gonna be here, Rev?" Mavin tapped their fingers on the blanket nervously.

"H-how long does it take to walk up from the medbay?"

" _A long time. Droids are slower than humans, too, and will not be rushing._ "

"Wh- what if Mum doesn't make it that long?"

Seeing tears in their younger sibling's eyes, Mavin shook their head. "No. No. If you start crying, then Simon starts crying, and then I start crying, and that's gonna be a big mess, and then Sable's gonna freak the hells out."

It didn't help. Reven tried to cover their face with two of their insect limbs. "What do we do if Mum doesn't ever wake up?"

"C-come on, that's not going to happen. Simon, tell Reven that's not gonna happen." Simon wasn't in any better state, huddled up on Hux's chest, hand-tail over their one eye and trembling. Mavin could feel their own resolve of bravery wavering. "Simon, you're useless!"

" _I wish Dad was here...!_ "

"He's not! He's on a mission! So we've gotta keep Mama from dying!"

A sudden loud screeching sound had them all looking at Sable. The baby was vibrating violently, and its cube shape was melting.

"Sable!" Mavin grabbed at the baby, only to find that their hands were sticking to the black substance, which stung where it touched him. "Sable, no!" They tried to grab a fistful of the black and pull up, but it only succeeded in stretching the substance out. It suddenly snapped off of their hands, oozing back with the rest of it, melting even faster. "Stop it! Stop! You're going to block Mama's airways! You're gonna kill him faster!"

"Sable, get off of Mum!" Reven stabbed at Sable with their arms, hoping that would get the baby to stop. It just solidifed where they were hitting, but didn't get off. "Listen you dumb cube-!" Sable screeched louder still.

Mavin and Simon tried to block Sable from continuing any further near Hux's mouth, but it just moved through their fingers, icy cold. Giving up, they pulled their hands back. Sable stopped as soon as it'd covered all of Hux's face, the screeching dying down to whimpers.

Reven buried their face into Hux's side. Their voice was muffled, "This is it for Mum, isn't it...?" Simon curled up tightly on his chest, and Mavin pressed themselves under his arm. After a few minutes, Simon realized something.

" _If Sable's blocking Mother's mouth and nose, how is he still breathing?_ "

"Huh...? Mum's still-" Simon stuck their hand over Hux's face. Sure enough, right over where Sable covered Hux's airways, they could feel an exhale of warm air.

" _He's breathing through Sable! It must have changed itself to be breathed through, like a filter._ "

"Sable, you dumb cube, you scared all of us!" Reven wiped their eyes on the blanket. 

" _What are you doing, Sable? Use some words?_ "

"Simon, it was born like a month ago. It can't talk."

" _Through the force? An image? A feeling?_ " Nothing, the baby just whimpered. " _It must have panicked when we started crying, wanted to help._ "

The door beeped. "The droid!"

-

The medical droid looked at them all in disappointment, if a droid could convey that emotion. Sable reformed as the droid shooed it off of Hux's face, letting Mavin pull it to the side. The droid shooed them all off of the bed so it could work properly.

Reven curled up on the floor around their siblings, and Sable stayed on top of Mavin's lap. Eventually the droid stopped and pressed a comm. "Please send a stretcher up to the General's room to transfer him to the medbay. I've administered a dose of the medication but he will need prolonged treatment." The droid eyed them. "Bring four small syringes of the vaccine, there's four exposed. The General's quarters are to be quarentined until deemed virus-free."

"Exposed to what?"

"Is Mum gonna be okay?"

"A trooper squardron returned yesterday carrying an unknown virus. The General was exposed to it upon greeting them, and developed symptoms overnight. A vaccine and medication have already been developed. You four will be treated with the vaccine and kept in quarantine, here."

"But Sable can't eat solids yet! It can't be seperated from Mum."

"Then it will come with the General. Which one is 'Sable'?" Mavin held up the cube baby. "Place 'Sable' with the General." Mavin nodded and went back to the bed to place Sable on top of Hux. "Good enough."

The droid did other minor examinations as it waited for the escort, putting a face mask over Hux's mouth and nose. Sable made a cooing sound when it saw it.

"He's gonna get all better, right?"

"The illness is nonlethal if treated within the first few days since exposure. Since it is within the first 24 hours, he will be fine in about two or three days, but tired."

-

Hux was taken down to the medbay, Sable riding next to his head, and the droid took three of the four syringes offered to it by a trooper that had come up. The kids froze when they realized that the droid was bring them over to them.

"Show a vein," the droid instructed. Mavin went first, shifting so that one of their veins popped up on their makeshift arm. The droid gave the quick injection. Reven crooked their arm to give access to underneath a plate, and the droid inspected it before finding what it figured was a vein. Simon did the same, only for their tail right near their hand.

"Stay in here until you are cleared. Food will be sent in periodically."

-

Two days of quarantine and the three of them were bored out of their minds. There was nothing to do in their parents' quarters. Mavin got bored of shifting into as many things as they could and just laid in the shower, water turned off. Reven and Simon had been entertaining themselves with little games, or sleeping. Simon wanted to just phase out but they knew they'd get in trouble. They'd had to block the bottom of the door when one of the twins tried to jam a tentacle through.

"Peter I'm sorry!" Mavin cried, shoving a towel into the small crack. The tentacle waved angrily. "I mean- Pear I'm sorry!" The tentacle pulled back dejectedly. "I'll be free soon, I promise, Pear! Then we'll go hang out with Pacifica and the gang!"

" _The gang?_ "

"Phase off, Simon, you're not allowed in our group. You have a hand. Only handless are allowed."

" _You have hands, though._ "

"Not when I'm hanging out with Pacifica."

"Is Orvin in your group?" Reven asked. 

"No, that traitor went and got itself a stormtrooper body. He's not allowed in the group anymore. He's got all sorts of fingers and stuff."

"Myles?"

"Doesn't have real hands. Just stuff stuffed in a couple of gloves. Member."

"Oh. Does Mum know about the group?"

"Dad walked in on the gang and Greyson once. Day they stole great-grandpa out of his room."

"Oh, that."

-

They all laid sprawled out on the bed. There was a beep, and they scrambled towards the blinking holoprojector making the sound. Reven clicked it, and a miniature projection of their father appeared.

"Hey, Hux?"

"Greetings, Ren." Reven answered in the redhead's voice. 

"Ah, one of you guys. Where's Hux?"

Their voice pitched up to their own, "Mum's in the medbay. He's sick."

"What?"

"A squadron brought a virus on board. He got it."

"I'll be boarding soon. My mission ended."

"Shouldn't you be calling the bridge first about that?"

"...I'll release you from quarantine in twenty minutes."

"So... you don't have to call the bridge first, got it."

-

As promised, in twenty minutes the door was opening. Mavin latched onto Ren's leg. "Thanks!" Simon floated past, while Reven skittered out. "How was your mission?"

"Good. Go play with your siblings. I'm going to go see Hux."

"Okay!" Mavin melted, and then morphed into a big bug so they could run off. Simon floated down the hall while Reven followed closely.

-

Hux was wide awake when Ren entered the medbay. He was typing on a datapad in one hand, and using his other arm to hold up Sable as it nursed. A droid tried to push him out but he used the force to shove it aside. Ren spared a glance at all the other medbay beds. He was definitely going to get sick without his helmet. At least he'd get treated quickly with Hux to tell him what early symptoms there were.

"How was your mission, Ren?"

"Successful. Are you alright?"

"How'd you find out I was in here?"

"I called your comm and three of the kids answered."

Hux looked a bit anxious at that, "The kids! I haven't been able to check on them since I got sick. Would you check in with each one, make sure they're alright?"

Ren didn't want to admit he didn't even remember all of them. He barely even remembered their names. He feared that one day Hux would trap him in conversation and make him list the kids off, names and all, and he'd be out a husband. "Sure. But are _you_ alright? What're your symptoms?"

"Fever, fatigue, muscle weakness, headache. Bothersome but I'll be fine. I feel much better than I did yesterday. Get sterilized before you leave, I don't want the kids to get sick." Ren also didn't want to see what the kids would be like sick, although he was more afraid of how Hux would be like if one of their children was anything other than happy and healthy.

"Should I take the baby?"

"Sable had a vaccine. They're fine with me."

"That's good. I'll go see the kids, then. Tell them you're okay."

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: Ren gets sick and gets to stay in Hux's quarters, Hux giving him medicine every few hours. Reven, Simon, and Mavin give him the 'Sable treatment' and he freaks out when Sable melts over his face. Then Sable freaks out too until Hux pries it off and soothes it. Hux shows the trio where to find _real_ ice packs and they end up covering Ren in them. Ren feels wet and cold for two days.
> 
> Follow/Talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
